Love Drunk
by audreysayshi90
Summary: "Is it possible to be drunk with love, Alex?" "If it's not, then I'm pretty sure there's no other scientific explanation as to why we feel the way we do right now, Brit." The life following two lovers' wedding night. M. wink wink :D
1. Love Drunk

**Hello! Howdy! Hola! Bonjour! Hiya! (: I'm a long time reader, first time poster. I'm absolutely in love with the **_**Perfect Chemistry**_** series, so I decided to write a little story while I wait for**_** Chain **__**Reaction**_** to come out. Pardon my mistakes (grammar, punctuation, translation, etc.) This story is too long to catch all of them, and I only took three years of **_**regular**_** Spanish in high school, so that won't be too perfect either. **

**Anywho, **_**WARNING**_**, this totally has **_**SPOILERS**_** from **_**Chain Reaction**_**…**_**KIND OF**_** (Caps and italics, for those of you who don't bother to read A/Ns :D). I suggest you read the excerpt (chapters 5 and 6 to be exact) to fully understand this because this story picks up right after Chapter 6 (you don't have to, though, it's pretty self explanatory and it doesn't spoil the CR storyline at all. Just Alex and Brittany, kind of. It just makes more sense after you read it). So yeah, just type "Chain Reaction Simone Elkeles Excerpt Justine" into Google, click the first link, and read it. I'll wait right here. . . . . . . . . .(: Done? Okay good! Read along. It's rated M for its extreme-ish sexual content (towards the end) and mild language (like two or three words), blah, blah, blah. Basically, this isn't a story for prudes.**

**Oh yeah, and I don't own Perfect Chemistry or any of the characters. There :) PS- I don't know Alex's mom's name so I just made it up. Yup yup.**

**-BRITTANY-**

I did it. I finally came clean and told Alex the truth. I mean, it's not like I was lying to him before, or being deceptive, really. It's not like he ever actually even asked me beforehand. Granted, most guys don't really go around asking their fiancée's if they're pregnant, but with finals and graduation and planning this wedding, when was I ever supposed to drop a huge bomb like this on him? Plus, he'd been especially busy since he'd taken up two different jobs to help pay for his rent. Either way, it's not like he was completely honest with me, either. He _knew_ I never wanted to go back to Fairfield, and yet, he never once mentioned the fact that he'd gotten accepted into Northwestern, or that Shelley's custody had been given to the state of Illinois (why my parents told him, but neglected to tell me, I will never understand), and he _certainly_ didn't even _bother_ to bring up the fact that he'd _already_ put down a down payment for a small, little three bedroom cottage just outside of my old neighborhood.

God. And yet, for some reason, as angry with him as I try to be, I can't seem to stay mad. Well, not too mad. First of all, because, after thinking long and hard about it, I realize that throughout the whole "moving-back-to-Fairfield" process, he must've had everyone's wellbeing and happiness in mind.

I should start out by saying that the house we're moving into is completely affordable, given our situation. Alex doesn't come from money, and (against my will) he'd kind of spent a whole bunch of it that he'd been saving up for the past four year on making our honeymoon perfect. And while I _may_ come from money, I already cut most, if not _all_, of my ties with my parents after their outburst during my engagement announcement when they refused to come to any wedding of mine that was shared with that "_poor ass Mexican gangbanger from the Southside."_ (Their words, not mine). Needless to say, I haven't talked to them in 7 whole months (even though I guess Alex has, once or twice), so I won't be asking them for any help with money any time soon (Not that Alex would let me). And yet, after all of that, somehow, Alex was able to find the perfect house, in the perfect location, with the perfect necessities, that's perfectly within our price range. I get to stay within a 10 to 15 minute driving distance of my sister, where I can visit her anytime I'd like. The house we're moving into is also handicap accessible, and meets all of my sister's needs, so she can come visit us anytime _she'd_ like, too. And Alex. Well, Alex gets to do something that, four years ago, he _especially_ never thought was possible. He's going on to earn his Master of Science degree after receiving a grant for being the first in his family to graduate from college. I'm so proud of him. _"I want our future to be as bright as the twinkle in your eyes, _mamacita_."_ He whispered to me, between kisses, after my outburst during the wedding. Romantic, right? Okay, a little corny, yeah, but still. _Swoon_. I'm totally love drunk. Sorry, I digress.

But…second of all (_finally_), I can't stay too mad because…well, I mean, it's pretty obvious why. After we got engaged, we always talked about having kids. Lots of them (well duh, we're a very _passionate_ couple, after all). I came from a rather small family, as neither of my parents had siblings, and neither of their parents had siblings either. With only Shelley by my side, family "reunions" and "get togethers" were often held at an eight person table on Thanksgiving. And even then, my parents were never really fully there. It was kind of just me and my sister growing up, it sometimes seemed. It got kind of lonely. On the other hand, Alex came from a very big, very gracious family. I found this to be especially true when I accompanied him to his cousin's wedding. It was pretty clear that we both wanted many children. It was also clear that we both kind of wanted to wait a few years to have them. At least until we both had stable jobs, and had seen enough of the world to know that we were both ready enough, and mature enough, to take on the huge role of parenthood. I think that's why he was so shocked after hearing about the news. I don't know what was redder; the roses in my bouquet or his face.

"But we were so careful." He mumbles quietly so as to just keep it between the two of us, his mouth still slightly agape. I can tell that the little, negative voice in the back of his head is already trying to convince him that he isn't quite ready for fatherhood.

"I know…" I whisper, not wanting to make this scene any bigger than it already is.

"But y-you were on—and we-we used—we d-didn't…" He's just a jumbled mess, now. Forgive me for saying this, as he's clearly becoming more and more distressed by the second, but it's actually kind of sexy. Sorry, my hormones are talking.

_Oh my, God. Of course! _How did I not think of it before? "Alex… do you remember a couple of months ago when I was recovering from strep throat…?" I begin as he nods lightly, "Well… the doctor put me on antibiotics, and—"

"Hahoh, chica!" Carlos chuckles behind Alex, after putting two and two together and realizing my own stupidity almost immediately after I did. Leave it to the Chemistry Major to not have realized this beforehand.

Just our luck, right? The one time that our condom fails, my birth control is negated by my stupid antibiotics. Oh, this is just too perfect. Ugh. I'm sure Alex is disappointed. And, of course, I'm disappointed with the fact that he's disappointed. Some wedding day this is.

That's when I hear him sigh. A content sigh. One that I've grown to know and love. I see the corners of his lips tug, slowly, forming that grin. That grin that only Alex has. I feel his warm touch, as his hand runs gently up and down my bare arm, with the nice calming affect that it always has. As he leans in closer, I smell the scent. The scent that only Alex can harbor. One that can't be captured into a cologne bottle, one that I'm sure no one else in the world could ever possibly posses. And then I taste his lips. The ones that are soft, and warm, and loving, and have engraved a permanent tattoo on my mind. "I love you, _chica_," he says, "You've just made me the happiest man on the face of the earth."

By this point, I'm sure you've figured out that I've completely melted into a puddle on the ground. Some wedding day this is! Oops, I think I just swooned.

"I'm gonna be a daddy!" He whispers in my ear. So, here we are, on our wedding day, surrounded by about 70 guests, in our own little world. I guess we're kind of forgetting that we aren't alone. At least, until the priest clears his throat, signifying that this wedding must go on now, before the guests become too impatient. But with a real life soap opera, like this, unfolding before their eyes, who could _possibly_ get bored? Before I know it, though, we've said our vows, sealed it all with a kiss. We walk, no, float down the aisle, hand in hand, and I'm thinking that I could not be any happier than I am, right here, right now.

That is, until Alex whispers into my ear, "We've got a _lot_ of making up to do, tonight, _chica_."

Okay. _Now_ I couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p>So, here I am, in the bathroom of our honeymoon suite. Oh yeah, that's right. Alex definitely went all out in booking our room in this hotel. Even though we'll only be here for one night before we leave for Cancun in the morning, Alex spent the time and money to make sure that <em>this<em> night was absolutely perfect for the two of us. I mean, yeah, I guess it's not like we're really about to "consummate" anything since we're been making love to each other for the past four years, but still. Tonight is different. Tonight isn't like all of the other nights. Tonight, we won't be making love as Brittany Ellis and Alex Fuentes, but rather as _Brittany Fuentes_ and Alex Fuentes. Nice ring, huh?

Maybe that's why I'm so nervous. Maybe that's why I've practically locked myself in the bathroom, while Alex waits impatiently, out in the room (foreplay was never his friend). He thinks I'm in here getting ready. Taking my hair down, washing my face, taking off my wedding dress to slip on the little sexy white gown he got me for my last birthday. And, that's all true. Well, it was, like ten minutes ago. Now I'm just kind of staring at the mirror. Rubbing my only-showing-enough-for-me-and-only-me-to-notice growing belly. I'm Mrs. Alejandro Fuentes, and I'm about to make it officially official. _Oh. My. God._

Okay, I hate to do this, but I know you saw it coming. Quick flashback to high school. Just five years ago, the beginning of my senior year. Uhm, yeah, I hated this kid (or so I thought). Alex Fuentes? Blech! I wouldn't be caught dead with him. And now, I wouldn't be caught dead without him. Whoda thunk it? Brittany Ellis was going to marry Alex Fuentes. Oh gosh, I'm smiling like a complete lunatic at the mirror. Ahh, this is the life. Why am I so nervous, anyway? I'm head over heels, never looking back, freakishly, trulymadlydeeply in love with this guy.

"Brit! _Dios mio, chica. ¡Me estoy muriendo aquí!_" I hear Alex exclaim from the other side of the door.

"…huh?" Needless to say, I took French in high school, and only completed Spanish I in college…_with_ Alex's help. It was never my strong suit.

"I'm dying out here, _mamacita. Vamos, por favor_." He pleads. Poor Alex. He's got it bad. I'm not a sadist or anything, but I actually enjoy this kind of torture. I'm _so_ evil. Well, kind of. Even though we're only separated by a mere door, I already miss him. Just the sound of his voice calms my nerves and draws me to him.

Rubbing my stomach once more for good luck, I push through the door and slink out. There he is. My _husband_, looking sexy as ever, sitting on the edge of our bed, in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts. I'm really, _really_ sorry, but I think I'm about to swoon again.

"Hey, _bebé_," he smiles up to me, grabbing my hips as I stand between his legs. "_Hey, bebé_," He coos jokingly towards my stomach, Eskimo kissing it.

"You're such a dork, Alex." I say, patting his cheek, lightly.

"Nonsense, _chica_." And the next thing I know, he's pulled me down on to the bed, straddling me. He kisses my neck, my cheek, my eyelids, my nose and my shoulders, as his hands graze my body, and mine his, up and down, all around, in every which direction. "I love you, Brittany Fuentes." He whispers whenever his lips aren't preoccupied with some part of my body_. I love you, too_. And then finally, he kisses my lips. His mouth is warm, and moist, and he tastes of mint and…_strawberries_. I giggle at the fact that he's wearing my strawberry flavored Carmex, probably because he couldn't find his own chapstick this morning. Such a dork.

"What's so funny, _chica_? Hmm?" He's laughing, too, now. This only makes me laugh harder, as his laughs are so contagious.

"I don't know. I'm just so…happy right now. Is it possible to be drunk with love, Alex?"

"If it's not, then I'm pretty sure there's no other scientific explanation as to why we feel the way we do right now, Brit." And then he's kissing me again.

As he slowly eases up my little gown, I run my hands down his chest, stomach and back. I've memorized the place of every scar, every bruise, every wound, every tattoo, every imprint and every muscle that covers his body. I know which ones are sensitive to the touch, and which ones Alex has probably forgotten about. He's always unaffected by my soft caress, but somehow _I'm_ always _affected_ by it. He went through all of this just to be with me. God, I love him.

Now the only things that separate our bodies from full on contact with each other are the little swatches of cloth that are my lacy underwear and his black boxers. Just when I thought it was impossible to feel any closer to each other, he eases his way down my body, trailing a line of kisses from my neck, to my stomach, and southward, as his slides off my panties. If everyone kissed like Alex, this world would be a happy, peaceful, elated place. I feel on top of the world, floating on cloud nine with pleasure as his kisses down there deepen with passion before making their way back up to my mouth where our tongues clash, and we kiss as though we need it to survive.

Our hands explore each other, passionately as we whisper sweet nothings into one another's ears. I'm so happy, so fucking in love, so content right now, that I think I could die. This is too much.

He unclasps my bra and kisses my breasts, as I help him slip out of his boxers. One step closer to officiality never felt so good.

"You know," I purr, "the good thing about being pregnant and making love is that we don't have to use anything."

That sure stops him dead in his tracks. "I…I didn't even…think about that." He stutters. Oops. _Shit_. He rolls right off me. _Wow_, I think, _way to kill the mood, Brittany_. Wait…_what did I say?_

He looks at me, with nervousness in his eyes, "_Mamacita_, you're pregnant." He's eyeing my stomach now. Not that there's really much to eye.

"Yes…?" I draw out. It not some sort of revelation. We've already been over this Alex! I'm supposed to be the nervous one, not you! _¡Ay, dios mio! _…Cute, he's rubbed off on me.

"I—I don't… W-what if… Is it possible to…I don't know…hurt the baby?"

"Uhmm, no…"

"But…he's in there…somewhere. What if I accidently poke him, or somethin', with my—"

"Alex, first of all, shut up. Second of all, you can't _'poke the baby'_," I say with finger quotes, "It's physically impossible." For a horny pregnant girl, my mood sure is crashing fast. Did I mention that we haven't had sex in a month? Yeah, we took a little break from it so that it'd be more special on the wedding night. You can imagine all of this sexual frustration that's been building up. And yet, it's all starting to deflate now. This is just getting too weird and Alex has me all paranoid, which is stupid because I know for a fact that sex won't harm the baby. Especially not this early on. Well shit, Alex. So much for this being a romantic night. Great, now Alex has the giggles. And like I said before, Alex's laughing is unbelievably contagious. Before I know it, we're completely sprawled out on the bed, tangled all around each other, gasping for air in between our fits of teenish laughter.

"_Ay, Dios mio_, we're just a couple of crazy kids, aren't we?" Alex laughs.

I don't know why it's so funny. It just is, "We're so love drunk right now, Alex." I wipe away a tear. I've been under so much stress these past few months that I don't remember the last time I laughed this hard.

And just like that, I'm underneath Alex, again, as he rests between my legs, "You sure we can do this, _chica_?" He smiles.

"Yes, Alex." I groan, rolling my eyes playfully.

He wiggles his eyebrows, "Alright, I'll be gentle." He just cracks himself up, doesn't he?

His entrance into me is slow, and just mildly painful. Like I said, it's been a month. I scrunch my eyes shut, not remembering it hurting like this before. "You okay, Brit?" He asks, stopping all movement. I nod. He's so kind to me.

He pulls out and pushes back in, again and again, picking up a much more comfortable pace. It feels nice. I almost forgot how great he was at this. And there I go swooning again. Here we are, swaying to the rhythm of love, rocking gently in and out of each other's bodies and souls, back and forth, forth and back. _Love is such a beautiful thing. I don't know why everyone always has to stick a negative connotation on sex_, I think, as Alex showers my face and my mouth with gentle pecks of his lips. "Alex!" I moan, "Oh God, yes!" My hands grasp his backside, guiding him, gripping him, grinding him, holding on to him for dear life. He stares hungrily into my eyes. He's the only person in the world who I can hold eye contact with for this long, and never feel uncomfortable. There he goes smiling like a lunatic at me. I love it. Probably because I know that I'm smiling like a lunatic back, between our moans and our groans, our "ooh"s and our "ahh"s. We've reached so many heights in our love making, but I don't think we've ever reached an elation this high. So many things have happened today. I found out we're moving back to Fairfield, Alex found out we're having a baby, _and_ we got married. No wonder this is so spectacular. I've just lived out the greatest day of my life, with the most amazing person in my life. I wish to replay this day again and again.

As I think this, Alex picks up the pace even more, faster and faster, spewing out unintelligible sentences and showering "I love you"s all over me. We're heading towards climax and there's no stopping us now. Amazing.

As we finally reach the very tippytop of that climax, explosions of happiness and undeniable elation pulse and throb uncontrollably from the both of us. I'd almost forgotten about the little growl that always seems to escape from the back of his throat at this moment. It's grown to be one of my favorite sounds in the world. After a few more heavy thrusts, he collapses on top of me, and shifts his weight so that I'm on top and he's no longer crushing me, we both sigh with satisfaction.

"I love you, Alex Fuentes." I whisper.

"Not as much as I love you, _Brittany Fuentes_."

Ugh, that has such a nice ring to it, "Impossible."

"I beg to differ, mamacita." We're both smiling like crazy now.

A quick glance at the clock tells me it's about 1:45 in the morning. And, yet, I've never been so wide awake in my life. Or so I thought, because when I look at the clock again, it's 4:00 in the morning. I must have fallen asleep afterall. Our plane leaves in four and a half hours. Great. I snuggle closer into Alex, and look up to see that he's looking right back down at me.

"Have you been awake this whole time?" I ask, with sleep in my voice. He chuckles at it. He thinks it's sexy.

"Nah. Just for the past twenty minutes. I didn't wanna wake ya," he whispers, "But that's alright because I like watchin' you sleep. It's so peaceful."

I stroke his cheek as he strokes my shoulder. "You were great last night."

Another satisfied sigh, "So were you, Brit."

I smile and prop myself up on his chest with my elbows, "I know it's really soon, and I know I'm less than two months along, but…" he leans in closer to hear my whispers, "When I was in the bathroom getting ready earlier, I did a lot of thinking…"

"About…" he pries.

"About the baby. Whether it was going to be a boy or a girl. What we were going to name him or her. You know, that sort of deal."

"Names…"

"Yeah."

"So, what'd you have in mind?" He asks, snaking his arms around my waist, cuddling me even more, if that's possible.

"Well, I was thinking that if we had a girl, we could name her María Michelle Fuentes, after your mom and my sister."

He beams, "That's nice. I like it_. A lot_. And if it's a boy?" he whispers.

"If it's a boy…I wanted to name him Paco Alexander Fuentes," I wink, "After Paco, of course, and almost slightly after you, too." And for the first time since that one night, five Halloweens ago, in his cousin's garage, I see tears in his eyes, as he remembers his best friend who died for him. He pulls me down and hugs me tight.

"I—I love it," he seems almost speechless, "Words can't express how deeply in love with you I am at this very moment, Brittany." He shudders, "I'm so drunk off of your love right now, it's not even funny." He grins that grin, again. Ugh, do I even have to say it? (_swoon_)

"I love you so much, Alex."

"I love you _too_ much, Brit."

We look at each other, really look at each other. There's so much love in this room, it's almost corny. And great. I can't get enough. Here we are laughing again.

"So, uhh, hows about a round two, Brittany Fuentes?" He growls.

"Round two it is, Alex Fuentes." I purr in return.

The next thing I know, we're tangled up in each other, again, swaying together in the mess of sheets. Just the two of us crazy kids. Married. Expecting. Completely and utterly love drunk.

**-FIN-**

**So what'd you think? I'd love to know. But there's only one way for me to find out. You have to click the little review button down there. I'm open to all sorts of constructive criticism or comments, love it, hate it, whatever. Tell me! (: If people like it, maybe I'll write more. Soooo yeah, thanks! Bye!**

**Hearts, Audrey**


	2. Fields of Butterflies

**So a few people wanted me to continue this story, and since I have some free time, I figured, why not (4 months later). So, to make things more convenient for myself, we'll pretend that Chain Reaction never happened, and that Alex's mom and Luis moved back to Illinois (for later chapters…maybe…if I ever get around to actually including them). Kay? Alrighty! By the way, this is definitely a chapter sprinkled with some lemon zest, so prudes beware. ;)**

**PS – Sorry 'bout the random POV switch right in the middle of the story. There are some things I couldn't write from a guys perspective even if I wanted to, so bare with me if it feels a wee bit awkward lol :) Enjoy! X0**

**Mood Songs – 'After Tonight' by Justin Nozuka and 'Shimmer' cover by Boyce Avenue and Tyler Ward.**

**-Aud**

**-ALEX-**

"UGH!" comes a shout from the closet, an indirect warning to move out of the way of the pair of jeans flying directly at me, "Nothing fits me anymore!" A few more harrumphs, moans, and articles of clothing come bursting out soon after.

"Aleeex," I hear a muffled Brittany groan, "am I fat?" she asks, stepping out of the closet in nothing but a T-shirt and some underwear on.

I hate this question. There's no winning. "Uhmm…no?"

"You're lying!" See? I told you. "You had to think about that, Alex. You think I'm getting fat, don't you? That is so like you, you know? Gah, now I'm crying. Thanks a lot!"

Uh-oh. I stand up, and walk the few steps to our closet to hold her, "Brit…you're the skinniest person I know. You're not fat. And…I mean, you're pregnant. Naturally, your stomach is bound to get a little bigger, but that's okay. You're still going to be sexy as ever," I smile that smile that I know she can't resist.

"You're impossible!" she shrieks before yanking a pair of Soffe shorts off the ground and stomping off to our bathroom. The Hell? What did I do? _Ay caramba._

Ever since Brittany revealed to me on our wedding day, just a little over a month ago, that she was pregnant, her hormones have been on rampage. The smallest things drive her up the wall or irritate her. She gets so angry and feisty so easily now. It's kind of a turn on. Just sayin'.

"_Querida_?" I ask with a knock on the door, before I walk in. "You okay? _¿Qué pasa?_ Hmm?" I slide down next to her, where she leans against the tub.

"Ugh," she scoffs, leaning her head on my shoulder, "I don't know what that means, Alex." As wrong as this sounds, she looks so beautiful when she cries. She hates it. Says it makes her face and her nose all red and blotchy, but there's just something about it that makes her even cuter and more adorable. If that's even possible.

"We need to start those Spanish lessons, again, tonight," I mumble, "It means, 'what's wrong', _mujer_," I say, intertwining our fingers together, and resting them in my lap. I kiss the top of her head, and smooth out her hair. She smells like sugar cookies. I've come to associate this smell with her over the years.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just being…pregnant, I guess. I'm sorry I'm such a baby, Alex." She says, looking into my eyes. I can't help but chuckle at her. I love her, too much.

"You're not a baby, Brit. You're hormonal, yeah. But not a baby." She gives me a pressing look, "Okay, maybe just a little bit. But you're _my_ baby. And, no, you're not fat. _Te prometo, cariña_."

She laughs, before kissing me lightly on the lips, "Thanks, Alex." Her kisses soon become deeper and before I know it, we're sprawled out on the bathroom floor, half naked, making out. "Don't you have work, today?" She asks, as she comes up for air.

"Yeah…but I think I'm calling in sick."

"Mmm…I like that idea," and there she is, kissing me again. Let's just say that the rest of this morning is kind of a blur.

* * *

><p>"<em>Perro<em>."

"Dog."

"_Gato_."

"…Cat."

"_Galleta_."

"Uhmmm…fish?"

"No, Brit. That would be _pez_. _Galleta_ is cookie," I say to her, as we sit on the couch, in front of the TV, while some movie we stopped paying attention to a while ago plays in the background. I'm trying to teach Brit some Spanish 101, since we agreed that when the baby comes, we want to raise him or her to be bilingual. I thought that the best way to do this was to try and teach Brittany some Spanish first, since she only got by one year of it in college by having me there to practically do her homework for her. This is proving to be a much harder feat that I'd expected. "Brit, how in the world did you pick up and conquer four years of French in high school, and yet you can't even sustain what most people probably learned their first week of Spanish _one_, in middle school?" I ask, laughing.

"I don't know, Alex," she moans, leaning her head back on the arm of the couch, while her feet rest in my lap, "Ughh, my back hurts."

"Brit, you're, like, three months pregnant and you're barely even showin'. How is your back already hurtin'?"

"I don't know, Alex," she says again, "you try being pregnant." She teases, sticking her tongue out.

"No, thank you, _chica_. And stop changin' the subject. Little Alex Jr. is _never_ going to learn Spanish this way." I say, rubbing her belly.

"Oh, no, you don't. His name is _not_ going to be _Little Alex Jr_. _If_ it is a boy. Which I don't think it will be. I can feel it. I bet we're having a girl."

"Oh, you wanna bet, now, _chica_? I say we're having a boy!"

"Alex…what are we? Sixteen? We're not betting on this, that's stupid."

"Is it, Brit? Or are you just afraid of losin'? If I'm right, and it's a boy, we get to paint the room green."

"Eww, no, Alex, I hate green!"

"Well, then you better hope for a girl, _cariña_."

"Fine. And if I'm right, and it _is_ a girl, which it will be, we're painting the room pink."

My eyebrows shoot up. "No, Brit. No, I refuse. _No_ pink."

"Too bad, it's my favorite color, and it's going to be _hers_, too. You'll see." She smiles that sly smile of hers, before turning to the TV. How did we go from learning Spanish, to betting on our unborn child's sex?

I would retort with some witty, smart ass remark, but mi'ama warned me never to challenge a pregnant woman. _Gracias a dios_ she and Carlos moved back here. I could use all of the advice I can get. And Brit…well she could use all of the support that she can get. Especially after all of this controversy with her and her parents. All I know is that they haven't spoken since the weddin'. It's kind of sad.

"Alex…" Brit says, snapping me out of my thoughts, "I'm hungry."

"¿_Qué_?" I smile.

She rolls her eyes, "Yo tayn-goe home-bray?" she blushes, stumbling over the words. Close enough, though. At least she's kind of been paying attention to my lesson.

"_Chica_, you just ate," I chuckle, "a lot."

"Well yeah, but that was for me. This is for the baby. _She's_ hungry."

Scoffing, "I bet. What does _he_ have in mind?" I tease.

"Something sweet. And cold, maybe. Like…butter pecan ice cream."

"You hate pecans."

"Tssst, I don't know, Alex, I could really go for some butter pecan ice cream." She says, batting her eye lashes at me, licking her lips. She knows I can't resist that. And I mean, I _really_ can't. _Dios mío_. Within seconds, I'm on her side of the couch, attacking her with my lips. We're breathless before I know it, both gasping for air. "I'm not hungry anymore," she breathes.

"You sure about that, _mujer_?" I ask, unbuttoning her shirt.

"Okay, maybe I am, but only for you."

**-BRITTANY-**

As I'm about to unzip his pants, he scoops me off the couch and carries me into our bedroom, kicking the door closed with his foot, and flipping on the lamp's switch to give the room a dim, warm, romantic glow. Placing me gently on the bed, he pulls his t-shirt off, displaying an array of tattoos, scars, and muscle. Even though we've been together for years, he's still a little self conscious without his shirt off around me, ever since he was jumped out of the blood, so he diverts my attention by kissing me square on the lips.

"_Te amo_," I say as I run my hand down his chest and around to his back.

He smiles widely, "Ahh, _bueno_. Good girl," he kisses me, "_Yo también, te quiero_," he whispers huskily, kissing me again, this time with more passion. He lips move across my face and on to my neck, before he finds the one spot that he knows drives me crazy.

"Alex, that tickles," I giggle, playfully pushing him off, and taking off my shirt before I reach around and unhook my bra.

"_Eres tan hermosa_," he says. He kisses my neck. My ear. My cheek. My lips, "Very beautiful, Brit."

"_Tú…eres… muy guapo_," I say, repeating something that I heard on some soap opera his mom was watching, once.

"There you go, girly," he chuckles, shimmying out of his jeans.

I unbutton my shorts, doing away with them too, as he begins kissing me gently all over, holding me as though I might fall and break if he let go. So delicate, but so strong. As we continue to strip whatever clothing is left, the kisses grow more passionate.

Alex grips my hips and slowly slides into me, shuddering. "Brit," he moans.

"Mmm?" I hum, cupping his face with one hand and running the other through his hair, as he pulls back out and pushes in, again, finding a comfortable, slow rhythm. My lips run up his chest and onto his neck as he levels his body down to me. Our breaths and moans mingle together to make sweet music, as I flip us over so I'm on top.

"You're killin' me, _chica_," he groans, "_te amo_." I kiss him again, pinning his hands above his head and interlocking our fingers together, swaying. His large hands, so rough and yet so smooth, grip mine, squeezing and massaging. As he lets go, he runs his hands down my arms and grips my waist, again. I guess I never realized how tiny I am in comparison to Alex. His fingers practically wrap all the way around my body (or they did before I started showing a little). But still, even at three and a half months, he makes me feel so small. So protected. So…insignificant, but still significant at the same time. I guess none of this really makes much sense, but Alex sort of does that to me. Especially when he holds me like I'm made of glass, like he is now.

"Mmm, oh, Alex," I utter, rubbing my hands up his firm, masculine arms, mocking the movements that my body is making on his. Our chests are penetrating each other, as my hips gyrate and grind against his hips, resulting in an unspeakable pleasure. As I feel our bodies getting closer to reaching that climactic point, my movements become more focused. More determined. More sensual and lustful. I'm so lost in thought, so caught up in this moment, that I almost don't feel it. I almost miss the little butterflies that flutter in my stomach, and almost pass it off for something else. Until Alex stops moving.

"_Mujer_." He pants, "Did you feel that, or am I going crazy?"

That's when my heart starts beating, overtime, "Feel what?" I know I felt it, but I thought I was going crazy, too.

"C'mere." He whispers, hugging me tightly against him, pressing my stomach into his, searching for that sensation again. There it is. That unmistakable flutter that the doctor had told us about a couple of weeks ago, "Dios mío," he whispers, "Oh, my God, Brit! He's moving! The baby, I can feel it."

"Me, too! My goodness, she's tossing and turning in there!" I climb off of Alex and sit up. He follows in suit, resting his hand on my stomach, "I knew it'd feel amazing, but…I never imagined it'd feel like this." I say, unable to take the huge smile off my face, as I place my hand over Alex and interlock our fingers.

"What does it feel like to you?" he giggles. _Alex_ actually giggles. Oh my.

"It's…bubbly. Like…" I sigh, with content, trying to find the words, "like someone released a field of butterflies and bubbles into my belly. It kind of tickles," I bite my lip, "I-I can't even describe it, Alex. It's amazing." I gush, as his thumb caresses my cheek, wiping off the tears that are beginning to fall, "This is really happening! There's…there's something…_someone_…in there."

With happiness I collapse into Alex's arms, and we embrace, holding each other so tightly, as though we'll slip away into an abyss if one of us lets go. "_Querida_…That's one of the most amazing things I've ever felt in my life," his husky voice whispers in my ear. He kisses my lips, "You know, I used to think that there was no way in the world that you could ever get any sexier than you already were…but you've proven me wrong, ever since you started carrying my baby, _mamacita_. You're even sexier, now."

I pull back from our embrace and look at him. He has this goofy, googly eyed look on his face. So hot.

"Oh, Alex," I purr, kissing him with so much passion, our tongues tangling and untangling, "I love you, so much."

"I love you, too." He kisses me again, settling on top of me, "Now…where were we?"

**Zee end. Hope you enjoyed. Sorry if all of this steam is forcing you to open up all of your doors and windows. I tried not to make it too hot. In case you didn't notice. ;) Remember, children, it's just a story.**

**Alright kids, that's all for now. I should probably be studying for finals and planning things in my personal life, but I figured I could take a break and write a wee bit. Next break I have, I'll probably write some more. If, you know, you're feeling up to it. But I'll only know if you comment, or something. You know the drill. (: Reviews make the world go 'round!**

**Anywho, thanks for reading!**

**Kisses, Audrey XO**


End file.
